


Stay With Me

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Whumptober, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: Piper uses her charm speak for her own advantages every week.---not canon at all i actually like them as a ship so no hate on piper she's my fave girl





	Stay With Me

“Oh come now.” Her voice was light, filled with want and hope. It was the only thing that seemed to make the male stop in his tracks, though after a second he was shaking his head, hands moving now to cover his ears. Blue eyes closed, and though he wanted to move Jason couldn’t bring himself to actually make his feet walk. Instead he stood, almost completely frozen in one place. 

Gently steps made their way to him, bare feet hitting the floor with a soft sound. Everything about her movements were swift and gentle, as if they were as charming as the voice she used. The one that Piper promised to never aim at him, and yet here she was doing just that. His brain was growing foggier every time she spoke. 

“Piper-” He tried, but was interrupted by hands reaching to his own.

As much as Jason tried to keep them there, he knew it was a useless fight. Her lips were against his hand, a touch light as a feather. “Uncover, Jason. Come now and give in. You know you want to.” Without any fight, the male’s hands seemed to drop, blue eyes growing cloudy as he stared off for a moment. 

Then he was shaking his head again. No. He has to leave. Piper isn’t good for him anymore, just like he’s no good for her. The two constantly disagree to the point she almost uses charm speak, and to the point he almost electrocutes her. Still, they tried and tried to be together. The fight that took place minutes ago is what made the male realize that they just aren’t going to work out. No matter how hard they try. 

Still, Piper wasn’t letting go. Instead she held his hands in a tight grip, making sure the other couldn’t move them so he would lose reality. “Piper I have to go we can’t - I can’t stay. You know I can’t. We need to break up see other people we need to-”

“No!” The force behind the word was enough to make Jason’s mouth slam, body freezing and tensing up completely. Even the animals outside seemed to silence when she said it. They knew she was powerful just having this power, just being chosen to be a hero and save two camps...but to use this on a friend? Her boyfriend? That was evil.

A smile showed as she moved in front of him, hand moving to his cheek. “Now, my lovely, turn on around and go take a long nap. When you wake up? I’ll be your whole world.” She kissed his lips softly, letting go. Jason wanted to fight, but he knew that it was a losing battle. He didn’t give up, but the sweet words were too much. 

Soon he was doing as he was told, turning and going to lay down, eyes closing and body relaxing. When he woke, Piper would be his everything again. 

Just another week. 

She moved, sitting beside him to stroke his hair. “Every week you stay with me. I wonder when this will have a permanent effect.” She whispered, kissing his head with a dark smile.


End file.
